


Glitter boobs

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [6]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cassandra is so gay for her, Cassandra you useless lesbian, Casselsa, Elsa being a tease, Elsa is too gorgeous, Elsa's boobs, F/F, Gay Elsa, Glitter, Lesbian Character, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Useless Lesbians, lesbian cassandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: The title speaks for itself.  My apologies to Queen Elsa and to Cassandra who will surely kill me for this.





	Glitter boobs

There were a lot of things Cassandra could never have imagined.  She wasn’t very imaginative to begin with.  But then there was a festival Rapunzel wanted to attend, and being a good friend Cassandra would join her.  She just didn’t expect Rapunzel to truly be a free spirit about it.

Specifically, the glitter boobs.

Cassandra had no idea what that was until the day of the festival when she found Rapunzel painting her chest and adding so much sparkle and cute little jewels to her skin that she was somehow even more radiant than usual.  It unnerved Cassandra a bit that her best friend would be so exposed, but she had grown accustomed to such unpredictable habits.  What she definitely did not expect was for it to be so popular.  Not that every woman attending had their chests covered in paint and sparkle, but many did.  And poor Cassandra found it…well, she didn’t know what to think.

So here she was, getting a drink and sitting off to the side of the main festivities.  It was a sunny day, but for Cassandra it did not help her mood because it just made the glitter and gems more obvious.  As she took a swig from her glass, she watched as Rapunzel appeared in the distance, looking very excited.  Moments later, she was hugging another woman, one with unmistakable red hair - more like strawberry blonde as Rapunzel would say.  Cassandra paused as she set her glass down, realizing it was Anna.  And she was also topless.  Whereas Rapunzel had used a lilac base for her decorative scheme with splashes of yellow and loads of color, Anna had a darker purple paint across her chest combined with green jewels and silver sparkles.

Then, with a jolt, Cassandra realized that it was  _Anna_  who was here at the festival.  And if she was here, then that must mean…

“Hey, Cass!”

She knew that voice.   _Surely she wouldn’t be-_

Cassandra turned her head to see Elsa approaching.  As soon as she saw her girlfriend, her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

Elsa was in jeans - like her sister - and smiling as if she didn’t have a care in the world.  But Cassandra was transfixed on something else entirely.  She desperately wanted to believe her eyes were deceiving her, but…there they were.  Out and exposed.  Elsa had predictably gone with a light blue paint for the base with silver glitter and what appeared to be little ice crystals decorating her chest.

Coming to a stop just a few feet away, Elsa placed her hands on her waist and shifted her weight so that one hip stuck out in just the right way.  “Fancy seeing you here.  I never imagined you being the kind of girl to attend such a festival.”

Cassandra’s mouth was going dry.  She was trying to make eye contact but it was really hard to divert her gaze away from… _that._

Elsa noticed.

“You seem a bit distracted,” Elsa teased, quirking one eyebrow as she decided to have a little fun with her helpless girlfriend.  “What are you thinking about?”

Heart pounding, Cassandra scrambled to think of a response but all she could muster in her brain was one refrain:   _Don’t say boobs, don’t say boobs…_

“I guess Rapunzel brought you?” Elsa continued, barely containing her amusement at the situation.

“Hhhnnnnggg,” Cassandra replied, a completely unintelligible response yet it summed up exactly how she felt.  She could feel herself starting to sweat and an unusually warm sensation building somewhere in her gut.

Chuckling, Elsa decided to make things more interesting.  “Do you mind if I join you?”  And before she could get a response, she stepped forward and sat down on Cassandra’s lap.

As she watched her way  _way too beautiful_  girlfriend get closer, Cassandra silently pleaded for this to not be happening.  Yet there was another sensation, still somewhat unfamiliar to her but just as consuming as her current panic.  She almost wanted Elsa to get closer - but why?  Granted, she had yet to see her girlfriend completely topless, and she had definitely wondered what she looked like.  But not like this.

Elsa gracefully sat down on one of Cassandra’s legs, not fully facing her.  All the while, Cassandra was leaning back, as if hoping she could sink right into her chair.  Her heart was hammering against her rib cage, and her hands were shaking so badly she had to let go of her drink.  She kept her eyes locked straight ahead, painfully aware at how close -  _way too close_  - she now was to…

“Cass?”

If Cassandra could look up, she would see the worry in Elsa’s face.  While she had only meant to tease her girlfriend, Elsa was now starting to think this had been a bad idea.  “Hey, I’m just teasing you.  If you don’t want me here, I can leave.  I’m sorry.”

She started to get up, but before she could lift herself off Cassandra’s leg-

“No.”

A shaking hand latched onto Elsa’s waist.  Looking down in surprise, Elsa saw a pair of hazel eyes gazing right back at her.  The anxiety was still present, but she swore there was a hint of something else.  Perhaps a bit of longing?  Desire?

“Stay,” Cassandra managed to choke out.

Giving a small smile in return, Elsa settled onto her lap.  For several moments, they just looked at each other, Elsa waiting for Cassandra to get better adjusted to this very abnormal situation.

“So, uh…” Cassandra began, her eyes darting between blue eyes and blue…breasts, “So, you-um…you…uh…boobs.”

Elsa smirked.  “Yes, Cass, they’re called boobs.  I don’t know why you’re so surprised, seeing as you have a nice pair yourself.”

That earned her a glare from Cassandra, which disappeared once Elsa started laughing.

“You’re mean, you know that?”

“I’m sorry,” Elsa said as she attempted to stop her fit of giggles.  “But you’re really cute when you get flustered.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes.  “Tease.”

“Only for you, my dear,” Elsa replied truthfully.  She leaned in and placed a light kiss on Cassandra’s forehead, which seemed to dissipate some of the latter’s annoyance.

Adjusting her hand so that it was more firmly planted on Elsa’s waist, Cassandra asked, “What brought you out here like this?”

“Anna.  She wanted to attend and told me about this glitter boobs thing.  She was excited to try it out and convinced me to do it as well.  We actually had fun getting ready together,” Elsa explained.  “How come you aren’t painted up?”

“Not my thing,” Cassandra replied quickly, adding, “Rapunzel wanted me to come, and I can’t say no when she does that puppy-dog face.  And no, I had no role in making her tits look like a freaking jewelry exhibition.”

“Oh, I figured that was entirely her doing,” Elsa nodded.  “You’ve never been a creative type.  Speaking of…”

Elsa looped an arm around Cassandra and turned so that her chest was fully facing her girlfriend.  “What do you think?”

Glancing down briefly, Cassandra looked back up, her face filled with uncertainty.  “Honestly?”

“Yes.  Your opinion matters to me.”

Cassandra suddenly remembered the times Elsa had confessed her struggle with her body image, despite how everyone seemed to think she was unquestionably gorgeous.  Anna always praised her, but she was a sister.

Taking her request seriously, Cassandra finally allowed her eyes to look upon those…perfect boobs.  Now that she was up close, she realized how gifted her girlfriend was in her art.  Two matching snowflakes - each a fanciful design that was distinctly Elsa - covered each nipple and were surrounded by swirls of silver.  What appeared to be gems turned out to be little ice crystals dotted across her breasts and in between.  Even the glitter had patterns as well; it had not been slathered on like Rapunzel had, but formed spirals and curves that twisted around and over the skin.

“They’re…really impressive.”

“My boobs or my art?” Elsa asked, teasingly but already knowing the answer.

Cassandra cracked a grin as she looked back up.  “Both.  If I can be blunt-”

“Please do.”

“I really do like your boobs, Elsa.  I just wasn’t expecting to see them like this the first time.  But…wow…” She couldn’t help but look again.  “This art is spectacular.  Your powers are amazing.”

Elsa smiled softly, genuinely touched by Cassandra’s honesty.

Reaching a hand up gingerly, Cassandra asked, “Can I, uh, touch them?”

Elsa chuckled.  “Sure.”

Running her fingers gently along the surface, Cassandra marveled at the design patterns only her girlfriend could create.  She could feel a slight chill radiating from the crystals, and she wondered how it was possible for them to stay in shape when Elsa was rather warm.  Though she suspected that warmth had to do with her feelings at the moment.

“You should do this glitter boobs thing more often,” Cassandra teased, returning the favor as she set her hand down.

Elsa laughed as she leaned back.  Then a mischievous look appeared on her face.  “If you’d like,” she began with that trademark raised eyebrow, “you can help apply the paint next time.”

Cassandra searched her face to see if she was teasing her again.  Sensing that Elsa was, in fact, being serious, she grinned widely.

“Deal.”


End file.
